vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corroid
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Anti Insanity! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 08:08, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Coming! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:07, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Per caso parli italiano? I noticed your profile says you live in Italy. If you speak both Italian and English, do you think you could check the translation to serenity? ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:13, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much for checking the translation. FYI I changed voglia di una ragazza back to "a girl's wish" since "will" sounds strange in English in that context. Molto grazie! ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:01, May 5, 2019 (UTC) About uploading images Hello, I don't like being a killjoy, but this wiki has quite strict rules on images which can be uploaded and which can't (which can be read here if you're interested). One of these rules is that personal images (for example images which are only used on user profiles) must be uploaded using a photo hosting site like Photobucket or Tinypic instead. Because of this rule, the file you uploaded (Corroid Logo.png) had to be removed. If you need help with linking images from a photo hosting site, feel free to ask me about it! Thank you for your consideration. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 18:59, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm that's weird. Could you maybe give me the URL to the picture on the image host you used? Maybe I can figure something out (if you want me to, anyway). Amandelen (talk) 20:21, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Sorry for the wait. I figured out what's happening: wikia has restricted recently so it cannot be hotlinked from. This was done recently which is why I didn't know about it. The image can be added to the page, but it will not show up (this explains why it does not show a link at all, but no image either). It should still work on other sites like fora and such, just not here. I've also found out that if you host the image on PhotoBucket and paste the "direct" photo hosting link somewhere on here, the image will show up. Sorry for the long wait and for giving you the wrong information, and thank you for your patience up until now. If it still doesn't work/if you have other questions, feel free to contact me again. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 06:38, May 11, 2019 (UTC)